1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing terminal and a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information processing terminals such as portable telephones and cards, with installed IC chips having recorded therein information, are widely used in noncontact wireless communication carried out with reader/writer (R/W) terminals. In particular, such information processing terminals with IC chips installed therein are commonly utilized for check-in processing at access points to boarding areas in public transportation systems, for payment processing at retail cashiers, for credit card bill settlement processing, for employee time-clock recording and the like.
The processing described above can be executed through wireless communication by referencing information stored in a data area set for information storage within an IC chip. A plurality of data areas, instead of a single data area, can be set in the IC chip and since a given data area cannot be accessed from another data area, a plurality of functions can be fulfilled in a single IC chip by creating a plurality of data areas in the IC chip (see patent reference literatures 1 through 3).    (Patent reference literature 1) Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2001-320473    (Patent reference literature 2) Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2006-20295    (Patent reference literature 3) Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2006-262113